


Fools Together

by RedEris



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed some established-relationship snuggling in bed, so I wrote it.  Cullen and Alistair face one of the many hurdles of parenthood.  This is an everyone-is-basically-happy-and-Alistair-is-cured worldstate.  Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools Together

“We’re going to have to have the talk with Duncan soon, love.”

“Whaaaaat what talk? _The_ talk? NooOoo! He’s a baby; he doesn’t need the talk.” 

Cullen smiled gently and nudged his cheek against the top of Alistair’s head where it rested on his shoulder.

“He’s twelve, love. And more to the point, I saw him making calf eyes at the baker’s eldest daughter yesterday. Surely better early than late? Or would you prefer to leave him flailing in the dark like we did?”

Alistair whined and nuzzled tighter against Cullen’s body under the covers.

“Yes, the benefits of a Chantry education” he mumbled into the worn linen of Cullen’s nightshirt, sulking silently for a moment. “Alright, I know. But you’ll do it, of course. You’re the serious parent, everyone knows that.”

“And thanks _ever_ so for that, Ser Never Serious. But that is exactly why you should do it. He has a closer rapport with you, and you know it.”

“Mrrrrphh.” Alistair’s hand snuck under the hem of Cullen’s shirt and stroked upwards across the planes of his stomach. He traced over the downy skin of Cullen’s chest, deliberately nicking a nipple with a fingernail.

“Alistair. I know what you’re doing. You won’t distract me this time.”

“I would never! How can you accuse me of such base manipulation? I was only going to”—he broke off, suddenly heaving himself up to straddle his husband’s hips—“I was only going to _tickle you until you take that back!_ ” Cullen yelped and convulsed under Alistair’s knowing fingers, grabbing at his wrists. “Submit! I won’t stop ‘til you say it’s your job!”

“You! Ridiculous…agggh…stop that right now!” Cullen caught one wrist and fumbled for the other for a moment before he lost the first. Things degenerated into an undignified scuffle, and Cullen gave up trying to pin Alistair’s hands to fight fire with fire. The first time he scored a hit, fingers fluttering over Alistair’s ribs, Alistair shrieked and nearly launched over the edge of the bed, cackling madly.

At last Cullen pinned his husband, one arm bent and caught behind his back, the other pressed to his chest with all of Cullen’s weight. Alistair’s chest heaved and shook with suppressed laughter.

“You ridiculous man, can we please have one serious conversation?”

“You love it.” Alistair grinned, and then pouted exaggeratedly. “My knee hurts. I’m old. I’m an old man and I don’t know what in the Maker’s name to say to a boy about the birds and the bees. Why would you do this to an old man?”

“You’re less than a year older than me, ass. And you’re killing my bad shoulder, old man. If I let go, will you behave?”

Alistair leaned up and caught Cullen’s scowl in a kiss, teasing out his bottom lip and nipping it gently.

“For you.”

Cullen chuckled and rolled to the side, releasing Alistair’s arm. Alistair followed him over so that he lay on his side, and pressed gentle fingers into Cullen’s shoulder, kneading at the old ache.

“We’ll do it together.”

“Hmmm?” Alistair picked his head up quizzically.

“We’ll both talk to Duncan. I know you’ll bungle it. You know I’d make a terrible mess of it and probably terrify him. We’ll be fools together.” Cullen smiled up at Alistair fondly.

Alistair smiled back and tipped forward to trail kisses along his husband’s jaw, where more than a few of the unshaved hairs reflected the morning light back silver.

“Aren’t we always?”


End file.
